La fille aux fleurs (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Break et Oria sont chargés de surveiller la ville de Réveil, mais un danger attend son heure, tapis dans l'ombre. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que ce danger a un lien avec la fille qui vend des fleurs pour survivre, reflet d'une société corrompue. (One shot basé sur l'épisode 5 de l'anime)


La ville de Réveil venait tout juste de sortir de son sommeil, accueillant ses habitants avec quelques rayons de soleil ainsi qu'une douce fraîcheur, enveloppant chacun d'une brise légère et printanière.

Break et Oria marchaient dans les rues, à la recherche d'un danger encore silencieux et tapis dans l'ombre qui endormirait leur vigilance, mais parviendrait à un moment ou un autre à perturber cette apparente tranquillité. Mademoiselle Sharon les avait menacés d'utiliser son éventail contre eux s'ils refusaient d'exécuter cette mission, car il fallait l'avouer, celle-ci n'était pas l'une des plus intéressantes, mais au final ils l'avaient acceptée sans rechigner pour éviter le courroux de la Rainsworth, mais aussi parce qu'au fond, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre, sans pour autant l'énoncer clairement, mais tout le monde avait deviné les sentiments qui les liaient, sauf les deux protagonistes, justement.

"Je me demande si le magasin de bonbons est ouvert, à cette heure..." annonça le chapelier, faisant mine de réfléchir.

"Attend, tu as déjà terminé la réserve ? On a fait les courses il y a deux jours !"

"Justement, on pourrait profiter d'être ici pour aller en faire, qu'en dis-tu ~ ?" fredonna-t-il avec enthousiasme.

"Hm... laisse-moi réfléchir... non !"

Xerxes était irrécupérable quand ça concernait les bonbons ou les pâtisseries : il les finissait en seulement quelques jours ! Et à chaque fois, c'était elle ou Gilbert qui les payait !

En voyant la mine triste qu'il arborait, elle souffla.

"Ne fait pas cette tête, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je te connais : on va aller au magasin et ensuite tu vas me forcer d'une façon ou d'une autre à te les payer, alors que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi !"

Déçu, il se tourna vers sa fameuse poupée, qui était toujours perchée sur son épaule.

"Aide-moi, Emily... Oria est méchante avec moi..."

"Bah voyons, c'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire, maintenant..." marmonna la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. "Et arrête de parler à ta poupée à chaque fois, il ne faut pas t'étonner après si les gens ne..."

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, observant un endroit précis. Xerxes suivit son regard, et comprit ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Une jeune fille se tenait là, habillée d'une robe et d'un châle, tenant un bouquet de fleurs dans sa main. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, coiffés avec deux tresses et ses yeux, verts, ressemblaient légèrement à ceux d'Oz.

"Fleurs ! Fleurs à vendre !" prononça-t-elle, espérant attirer l'attention. "On ne les trouve qu'à Nosambria, voudriez-vous en acheter quelques-unes ?" Apercevant quelqu'un tout près d'elle, la vendeuse demanda : "Madame, voudriez-vous une fleur ?"

La concernée, outrée de voir une fille au physique si peu attrayant dû à ses vêtements sales, usés et à son air fatigué, recula tout en la rejetant d'un geste de main, faisant tomber les fleurs qu'elle tenait serrées contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, petite ? Ne me touche pas !" s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence, les yeux chargés de mépris. "Sérieusement... elle a froissé ma robe, quelle peste !" ajouta-t-elle ensuite dans un grognement sourd, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas bien plus pressé.

La plus jeune, honteuse, fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître son désarrois, se baissant pour ramasser chaque fleur avec précaution, comme si elles étaient fragiles, sur le point de se briser. Le mari, qui avait observé la scène, se rapprocha d'elle.

"Je suis désolé." déclara-t-il sans réellement le penser, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, la contemplant assez intensivement pour la mettre mal à l'aise. "Ces fleurs sont très jolies, je vais acheter tout ce que tu as. Apporte-les moi ce soir. J'habite dans la maison à briques rouges sur la route Mocca. Entre par la porte de derrière je te prie. Tu peux venir vers minuit... je t'attendrai."

Il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant son regard désappointé au loin. La scène, bien qu'ordinaire aux yeux du monde, paraissait étrangement injuste aux yeux d'Oria. Cette scène avait montré en un laps de temps très court le reflet d'une société qui se perd, régie par des règles injustes qui ne prônait qu'une seule loi : celle des forts qui écrasent les faibles, comme si les Hommes étaient retournés à leur état primitif, guidés par l'instinct et la survie. Plusieurs mots pouvaient définir cette société, comme par exemple injustice et cruauté : ceux qui étaient nés dans une classe sociale très basse devaient se battre pour vivre, comme cette jeune fille qui vendait ses fleurs afin de gagner l'argent qui lui permettrait de se nourrir.

Break lui jeta un regard, sachant déjà ce qui se passait dans la petite tête bien pensante de sa partenaire de mission. Il ne fut donc aucunement surpris de la voir changer de trajectoire pour se diriger vers la vendeuse et eut un sourire moqueur. Il resta planté là, décidé à rester à sa place et à continuer de surveiller les alentours, cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait le mettre sur la piste d'un contractant illégal.

"Je peux t'aider ? questionna Oria. "J'aimerais essayer quelque chose"

L'autre haussa un sourcil sous la confusion, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Déterminée à faire ce qu'elle avait en tête, Oria se plaça à côté d'elle, lui pris quelque fleurs et s'exclama d'une voix puissante et remplie d'assurance :

"Nous vendons des fleurs ! Regardez, elles sont magnifiques !"

La vendeuse sursauta, surprise, et remarqua que l'attention était désormais dirigée vers elles, plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtés avec curiosité, comme si elles attendaient la suite. Ne désirant pas s'interrompre en si bon chemin, Oria ajouta avec tout en autant d'enthousiasme, un sourire rayonnant plaqué aux lèvres :

"Ces fleurs viennent de Nosambria ! Elles peuvent vous servir à plein de choses, comme décorer une pièce ou une œuvre d'art, par exemple."

La voix était puissante, convaincante, et la vendeuse fut émerveillée de voir avec quelle aisance la jeune fille parlait.

"Vous pouvez aussi arracher leurs pétales tout en vous rappelant des souvenirs, sentir leur odeur et apprécier la beauté de la nature, ou tout simplement en faire cadeau à un ami !" Elle prit une pause, brève, avant de reprendre. "A vos yeux, ces fleurs peuvent vous sembler bien fades, sans sens ni valeur, mais avec un peu d'imagination, vous pouvez tous leur donner un sens et une raison d'exister, qui sera unique à chacun d'entre vous ! Alors mesdames et monsieur n'hésitez plus !"

L'instant d'après, elles se retrouvèrent entourées de plusieurs personnes, et les fleurs se vendirent en seulement quelques minutes, au grand ébahissement de la jeune fille aux vêtements usés, qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel retournement de situation. Il ne lui restait plus que six fleurs dans les mains. La reconnaissance se peignit alors sur son visage et, pour remercier sa sauveuse, elle attrapa une fleur et la tendit vers elle en guise de cadeau.

"Pour te remercier." se justifia-t-elle, le visage plus éclairée qu'auparavant, sans doute était-ce la joie qui l'illuminait autant.

"Pour moi ? Merci, c'est gentil, mais ce genre de fleurs ne va qu'aux jolies fille, elle serait donc mieux dans tes cheveux !"

La plus vieille arracha donc la fleur de sa main et la plaça dans les cheveux bruns de la fille, avant de laisser échapper un rire léger.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle te va mieux qu'à moi !"

La vendeuse lui offrit un sourire, sourire qu'Oria lui rendit avec plaisir, avant de lui conseiller :

"Souris, soi enthousiaste, les gens n'aiment pas les commerçants moroses ! Si tu y mettais de la volonté, tu aurais bien plus de clientèle. Sur ce, je te laisse, mon ami m'attend ! Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée."

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Oria s'éloigna, rejoignant son coéquipier.

"Eh bien, quel geste digne d'une jeune demoiselle ~ ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi." proclama le clown d'un ton détaché, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qu'elle devina moqueur, caché derrière la manche de sa redingote. La jeune fille croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, retenant un soupir las. Elle ne savait que trop bien des pensées traversant l'esprit de son ami.

"Arrête Break, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses réellement, je le sais."

Sous le regard accusateur qu'elle lui lançait, l'expression du plus vieux se changea en quelque chose de plus mystérieux, tout en gardant cette étincelle dans les yeux, provocatrice et sarcastique, qui en énervait plus d'un à Pandora.

"Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu sais exactement."

"Tu l'as dis-toi même : tu détestes ceux qui justifient leurs actions en prétendant les faire pour un autre, alors au fond, tu dois me trouver bien hypocrite."

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, comme un fait, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'y réfléchir davantage, tout simplement parce qu'ils tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il les avait prononcés ce jour-là, le jour où elle apprit sa véritable identité. Elle les trouvait bien cruel, ces mots, et elle avait du mal à agir dans leur sens. La philosophie de Break était intéressante, et démontrait jusqu'où l'être humain était capable d'aller pour ses intérêts. Agir en prétendant faire quelque chose pour un autre n'était que démonstration d'hypocrisie, de lâcheté et de fausseté, voila la philosophie qui guidait ses pas depuis son retour de l'Abysse. Mais elle, elle trouvait cette façon de penser si cruelle et si triste, qu'elle se refusait à s'y soumettre complètement.

Elle espérait qu'un jour, Break comprendrait que tous les humains n'avaient ni le même parcours, ni la même expérience de vie, et que donc, tous ne pouvaient pas avoir la même maturité ou la même façon de penser. Elle trouvait dommage qu'il fasse preuve de tant de hargne envers ceux qui ne suivaient pas cette philosophie, mais elle comprenait malgré tout que celle-ci lui tienne tant à cœur, après tout, cette façon de penser était le résultat d'une expérience douloureuse et d'un passé torturé, ce n'était pas une simple idée sur un sujet quelconque, non, c'était bien plus que cela.

Alors, même si elle lui reprochait cette animosité, elle garderait le silence, et accepterait même qu'il lui fasse remarquer son hypocrisie à propos de la vendeuse.

"Hm..." souffla-t-il simplement d'un air ébahi, avant d'aussitôt reprendre son air malicieux habituel. "Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais d'une telle chose ~ ! Tu es très impressionnante, pour une gamine. Ça en retirerait presque tout mon amusement ! Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"J'en pense qu'à première vue, on pourrait croire que j'ai fait ça par gentillesse et altruisme... mais je sais que je suis humaine, et que je n'ai donc pas fait ça sans intérêt." Ses yeux, soudainement mélancoliques, s'affaissèrent en direction de sa main légèrement levée, tandis qu'un sourire risible s'étirait sur son visage. "Inconsciemment, je l'ai fait car en réalité je voulais de la reconnaissance, l'impression d'être utile et qu'on ait besoin de moi, tout simplement. C'est pour ça que je l'ai aidée."

Elle releva la tête en direction du chapelier, effaçant la tristesse qui la submergeait pour n'afficher qu'une certaine neutralité qui lui permettait de camoufler ses sentiments. Il l'observa un instant, contemplant avec une certaine admiration la force de caractère et la sagesse qui reposaient dans un corps si frêle. Aux premiers abords, elle avait paru bien innocente et naïve pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, mais elle lui avait rapidement démontré ses talents de stratèges, sa créativité ainsi qu'une certaine sensibilité pour tout ce qui relevait de l'être humain et de sa psychologie. Il n'y avait pas un seul sujet qui ait échappé à leurs débats habituels, elle s'était révélée être un adversaire à sa taille, capable de lui tenir tête, et ça lui plaisait, beaucoup. La plupart du temps, il devait se contenter d'Oz pour les sujets sérieux, et le petit Vessalius n'était pas mignon du tout, heureusement qu'elle était là pour l'arracher à son ennui !

"A quoi tu penses ? Je te trouve bien silencieux, alors que tu as devant toi une occasion de te moquer de moi, Break !"

"Est-ce donc l'image que tu as de moi ? Je suis vexé !" rétorqua-t-il en affichant une expression de peine, comme s'il était réellement blessé par ses propos, ce qui n'était aucunement le cas.

Elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils, lui renvoyant un faible sourire qui signifiait : " _tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là, crache le morceau_."

"Eh bien, pour te dire la vérité..." Il sortit une sucette de sa poche, la tendit vers elle et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de la prendre en pensant que c'était pour la récompenser de sa bonne réponse, il l'arracha à sa vue et lui envoya un coup à la tête à l'aide du bonbon. Un gémissement de douleur traversa la barrière de ses dents sous le geste et elle se massa la tête, fusillant l'homme du regard. Ses joues, d'habitude si pâles, se tintaient de rouge à cause de la gêne qui la tenaillait. Elle s'était faite avoir, et en beauté.

"... Tu t'es trompée, sur une chose."

"Laquelle ?" questionna-t-elle en reportant son attention ailleurs, sentant l'agacement et l'impatience l'envahir face au manque de réponse clair du clown.

"Il est vrai que je n'apprécie pas ceux qui justifient leurs actions en prétendant les faire pour un autre..." Elle ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de lui crier qu'elle avait donc raison, mais il posa la sucette sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire, sa seule pupille rouge brillant de malice. "Mais je déteste encore plus ceux qui sont prêts à sacrifier les autres pour faire le bonheur d'une personne en particulier, ils sont répugnants ~ !"

Il écarta la sucette, lui soufflant indirectement qu'elle pouvait reprendre la parole, mais elle n'en fit rien, se muant dans le silence.

"Tu sais, les gamines dans ton genre, qui sont stupidement gentilles et naïves..."

"Je ne suis pas une ga—"

"Sont loin d'être répugnantes."

La colère qui avait déformé ses traits féminins s'évapora en un battement cil, remplacée par un étonnement fébrile, presque palpable, qui arracha un semblant de tendresse de la part du chapelier. Il aimait la mettre en colère, il aimait la faire rire, mais plus que tout, il aimait la surprendre lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins, et contempler ce visage fin qui parvenait à afficher tant d'émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle faisait preuve de tant de spontanéité et de sincérité, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots, étaient pensés et honnêtes, sans artifice, sans superficialité, et cela le rendait si... humaine à ses yeux. Oui, c'était ça, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, et c'était ça, qui l'attirait tant. Elle n'était pas suicidaire comme Oz, ni misérable comme Gilbert... elle était simple, naturelle, elle était juste... elle.

Avec nonchalance, il tendit une seconde fois la sucette vers elle, qu'elle observa avec méfiance un instant, avant d'accepter de la prendre dans ses mains, le remerciant d'un regard furtif.

"Donc, si on en revient à ce que tu disais, ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie selon moi, tu fais seulement partie de ces gens agaçants qui aiment s'acharner à être gentil ! Mais c'est une aubaine pour moi, car ça me permet de te taquiner ~ !"

Son amie utilisa la sucette pour dissimuler son visage rougit derrière elle, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Xerxes venait de lui faire un compliment, pour la première fois. C'était détourné, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle l'avait entendu... et c'était ce qui comptait le plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme si ses mots lui murmuraient : "surtout, ne change pas, tu es très bien telle que tu es. Contrairement à ce que tu penses de toi, tu n'as pas aidé cette vendeuse parce que tu avais des intérêts derrière, mais parce que tu aimes aider les autres.", et même si tout cela pouvait être le résultat d'une mauvaise interprétation de sa part, elle serra cette pensée, et peut-être aussi cette douce illusion entre ses doigts, tout en se disant qu'elle ne saurait jamais s'il tenait réellement à la complimenter, et qu'au final, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Alors qu'il reprenait la marche, elle l'interpella d'une voix douce :

"Break ?"

Il se contenta de tourner la tête, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

"Merci."

C'était bref, simple, mais l'intention était là, et ce fut suffisant pour arracher un sourire discret au chapelier, qui se contenta de lâcher avec un air détaché, lui tournant le dos :

"Me remercier de quoi ~ ? Décidément, tu te fais beaucoup d'idées ma chère."

" _Idiot_." Songea-t-elle en le rejoignant en courant, se plaçant à ses côtés, tout en sachant que tout cela n'était qu'une facette. Break n'était sans doute pas habitué à recevoir des remerciements, alors il réagissait avec cette nonchalance qui la caractérisait, pour éviter le côté sérieux des choses et ne pas se retrouver dans une situation qu'il ne contrôlerait plus.

Un silence, léger, s'installa entre eux, continuellement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas et les conversations animées autour d'eux. Il était si agréable de marcher sans but précis, bien qu'ils veillaient tous deux à la tranquillité de Réveil, c'était comme s'ils se laissaient porter par le vent et se contentaient d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Rares étaient les fois où ils faisaient des missions ensemble et profitaient d'un peu de temps à deux, c'était un bonheur ordinaire, mais très appréciable, et elle savait déjà que cette journée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, par sa simple beauté.

"J'ai tout de même trouvé tes arguments bien crédules... les gens sont stupides, d'acheter des fleurs pour de telles naïvetés... ~" chantonna-t-il, extirpant la plus jeune de ses songes.

"Tu n'as juste jamais été de ce genre-là, Break." pouffa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec plus de moquerie : "Tu ne serais pas plutôt jaloux, parce que contrairement à "ces gens stupides" tu n'as aucune raison d'acheter une fleur ?"

"Oh, mais j'ai une bonne raison, seulement elle dépasse de loin les raisons stupides que tu as énoncées avec tant d'enthousiasme tout à l'heure..."

En le voyant s'approcher et placer une de ces fleurs dans ses cheveux sans lui demander son autorisation, elle sentit l'étonnement la saisir. Quand était-il allé en acheter une... ? Et pourquoi la mettre dans ses cheveux ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, cela ne lui allait pas. Le maquillage, les bijoux, même cette fleur... tout ça ne lui allait pas, sans doute parce qu'elle se considérait comme une fille quelconque, et qu'elle trouvait donc que c'était du gâchis. Avec hésitation, elle frôla la fleur de ses doigts, la jaugeant d'un regard incertain, puis regarda le chapelier, qui la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"Alors, tu as trouvé la raison, ma raison de t'offrir cette fleur, quelle sens je voulais lui donner ?"

"Hum... je ne sais pas..." admit-elle, embarrassée par leur proximité. Même après avoir placé la fleur entre ses mèches il ne bougeait pas, demeurant plus proche d'elle que ce dont il l'avait habituée. "Pour te moquer parce que j'ai l'air ridicule avec ?"

"Faux ~ !" s'esclaffa Emily.

"Oh, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas pour te moquer ? Comme c'est étonnant." déclara-t-elle, ne cachant aucunement son ironie.

"Non, j'ai dis ça parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas l'air ridicule avec. Dis-lui, Break." continua la poupée de sa voix aigu.

"Voyons Emily... je ne vais quand même pas lui mentir !" lança-t-il en faisant la moue en direction de sa poupée, irritant la jeune fille au passage.

"Eh ! Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'existais pas !" s'écria-t-elle avant de subitement s'arrêter dans sa marche, lâchant un soupir. Remarquant qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui, Break s'arrêta à son tour, tournant la tête vers elle, légèrement surprit. Doucement, elle enleva la fleur de ses cheveux et l'observa, puis secoua la tête avec résignation. "... Tu as raison, ça ne me va pas, ce genre de chose... dis, pourquoi tu me l'as offerte ?"

Il comprit, en entendant le tremblement dans sa voix, qu'elle ne désirait plus jouer aux devinettes, comme si elle se retrouvait en proie à des doutes qui restaient la plupart du temps tapis au fond d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une réponse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver elle-même, semblable à une âme en peine. Mais Break ignorait comment agir dans ce genre de situation, il ne s'imaginait pas lui dire la véritable raison de ce cadeau, ni le symbole qui se cachait derrière... alors il s'approcha, jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle, plongeant son œil écarlate dans le sien, y lisant à l'intérieur des interrogations tortueuses, bien trop timides pour être prononcées clairement.

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?" Sa voix était basse, presque inaudible, comme s'il désirait lui partager un secret qu'elle serait la seule à connaître.

Elle hocha la tête, avec une certaine fatigue qu'il nota à regret, et sans un mot de plus, il commença à se pencher vers elle, la faisant rougir. Qu'était-il en train de de faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas... mais est-ce que cela la dérangeait, au fond ? Elle sût aussitôt que non, et se laissa donc faire, fermant les yeux avec appréhension, tandis que le rythme de son cœur s'emballait. Après tout, elle l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Et si cette réponse était la seule qui s'offrait à elle pour répondre à ses questions, elle s'en contenterait. Elle tiqua, lorsque son souffle chatouilla sa peau et que son odeur enivra ses sens, bouleversant sa réalité, troublant sa vision et sa perception de l'espace et du temps.

Puis, ce fut le néant. Rien.

Toutes ces sensations, aussi troublantes soient-elles, s'évaporèrent en un clin d'œil et elle sut pourquoi : il venait de changer de trajectoire, dirigeant sa bouche vers son oreille pour y souffler avec raillerie :

"C'est un SE-CR-ET ~ ✩ !"

"Break !" rugit-elle, à la fois déçue, soulagée, agacée et confuse.

Ce stupide clown allait finir par le tuer un jour, c'était certain.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il avait replacé la fleur qu'elle avait arrachée dans ses cheveux, la trouvant bien plus belle à cet endroit précis.

[...]

La nuit était tombée désormais, Réveil fermait ses ailes protectrices autour des âmes qu'elle abritait pour une nouvelle nuit bercée de rêves. Le ciel, insensible à la souffrance humaine et à tout ce qui se passait ici-bas, avait revêtis un voile étoilé des plus beaux pour émerveiller et distraire ceux dont le répit devaient attendre encore quelques heures.

Exténuée par la journée, Oria lâcha un bâillement, attirant l'attention de son partenaire.

"Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?" demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

"Non, ça va aller..." refusa-t-elle, se frottant les yeux. "J'ai la sensation que quelque chose va arriver, car tout est... calme, trop calme."

"Maintenant que tu le dis..." nota-t-il en guettant les alentours, les sourcils froncés.

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre au loin, et en un battement de cil, une Chain apparut devant eux, les surprenant tous les deux. Celle-ci avait une apparence morbide : elle possédait deux yeux rouge sang, une large bouche qui dévoilait des dents très fines et pointues, et se déplaçait à l'aide de quatre pattes noires gigantesques. Oria frissonna, reculant d'un pas. Si la Chain était là, le contractant ne devait pas être bien loin, elle baissa donc les yeux, et elle la vit, pour la deuxième fois.

La vendeuse, la fille aux fleurs.

Son cœur rata un battement face à la découverte, et son regard paniqué se dirigea vers sa poitrine, pour y apercevoir le sceau des contractants illégaux. Il arrivait à sa fin, ce qui signifiait...

Qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps dans le monde des humains.

"Break..." souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. "C'est... elle est..."

"Je sais." la coupa-t-il, avant de se placer devant elle. "Reste près de moi, on ignore de quoi est capable cette Chain."

Elle hocha simplement la tête, le choc était si grand qu'elle se sentait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Découvrir que son ennemi était la jeune fille qu'elle avait aidée précédemment et qui souriait avec tant de joie... C'était... tellement risible. Elle entendait presque la voix moqueuse de Xerxes lui murmurer : " _Tu vois ? Il est inutile de justifier ses actions en prétendant les faire pour les autres, ou même les aider parfois, car à n'importe quel moment, ils peuvent se retourner contre vous. Agit seulement pour ton intérêt, ainsi, tu ne seras pas déçue_."

Et elle songea avec amertume qu'il avait peut-être raison, finalement.

" **Ne te met pas sur mon chemin... je veux dévorer la fille !** " s'écria la Chain sur un ton effrayant, exactement le genre de voix qu'elle entendrait dans ses cauchemars. Comment... comment cette fille avait-elle pu succomber à une voix si désagréable à entendre ? Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde, pour comprendre que c'était le désespoir qui l'avait poussée à céder, le désir de vivre, parce qu'elle savait qu'à cause de sa condition sociale, son espérance de vie était mince.

Face à la menace et en voyant la Chain approcher, Break sortit son épée, prêt à se battre. Il ne laisserait jamais ce monstre toucher un seul cheveu de son amie, jamais.

Brusquement, une lueur violette provenant du sceau de la vendeuse éclaira la ruelle, les éblouissant tous, et la fille, durant un instant, sembla reprendre conscience de la réalité.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais... ? Quoi... ?" murmura-t-elle, perdue, les traits déformés par la terreur.

La lueur violette s'élargit, formant un rond autour de la Chain et de son contractant. Et peu à peu, la Chain commença à sombrer, emportant la vendeuse avec elle. Celle-ci, terrorisée, commença à hurler d'horreur, faisant frissonner à nouveau Oria qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la scène, pétrifiée. Break aussi la regardait, affrontant la mort sans ciller, sans se détourner, ainsi, il n'oublierait jamais le triste sort des Contractants Illégaux, ni le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Les jambes d'Oria tremblaient, elle était incapable de bouger, ni même de respirer. Elle contemplait la vision s'offrant à elle, submergée par un tourbillon de sentiments impossible à décrire, et enfin, après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, le rond se referma, ne laissant rien d'autre que le vide, que le désespoir.

Les ténèbres de l'abysse les avaient emportés avec elles, il ne restait derrière celles-ci que le goût de l'impuissance, le regret, et étonnamment aussi une fleur, rose, celle que la vendeuse avait dans ses cheveux. Silencieusement, Oria marcha jusqu'à elle sous l'œil impénétrable de Break, la recueillant dans sa main.

Elle était fanée, souillée par l'Abysse et son pouvoir destructeur.

Une larme percuta le sol froid, suivit d'un véritable torrent qu'Oria peinait à contrôler. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ce monde, tant de cruauté, que cela lui nouait la gorge, lui donnant la sensation d'étouffer et d'errer dans une obscurité sans fin. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, l'extirpant de ses pensées bien trop complexes pour être expliquée, tandis qu'elle semblait se souvenir de la présence de Break qui la tenait serrée contre lui, sans un mot. Tremblante, elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, et dans l'air froid de la nuit elle gémit, prononça maintes et maintes plaintes d'une voix enrouée sous l'oreille attentive de son partenaire, de son ami, de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui, silencieusement, écouta chacune d'entre elles avec attention et impuissance, sachant pertinemment que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Cette nuit-là, Oria versa des larmes, et Réveil pleura avec elle, ayant perdu en son sein, en son cœur, un de ses enfants.


End file.
